How to save a life
by TeamRizzlesAlexander
Summary: A tragic accident change the life from Maura and Jane.


AN: Thanks to my Betareader Lisa =).

„Do you know who is the winner of the game?", Maura asked standing behind Jane and laying her arms around her neck.

Jane sat on the couch and watched the match from the Red Sox with excitement. Maura had often tried to understand football or another kind of sport but if it wasn't yoga or jogging even the intelligence of a Dr. Maura Isles ended.

Jane always tried to explain sports to Maura but she wasn't made for it. But Jane would find a sport which Maura would be good at even if she had to make a sport up. Even though she had no clue about the rules, Maura sometimes went to the stadium with Jane.

„Of course we will win, Maura! What do you think?", Jane replied in shock. It was like Maura had asked her if 2 plus 2 definitely equals 4. „All right, all right. When does the game end?", Maura wanted to know as her eyes moved towards the TV screen, so she was able to answer the question by herself.

„Now and for your super brain to get it, Dr. Isles, we won the game.", Jane announced with a big smile on her face. She took Maura's hand and gave her a little kiss right on it.

„Then it's time for my movie now.", Maura declared grinning. She detached herself from Jane to go into the kitchen to bring the beer and wine.

„Do you mean that schmaltzy love story or one of your boring documentaries?", Jane asked. She rolled her eyes but held the remote control in her hand and waited for Maura to make a decision.

„That isn't a schmaltzy love story! It's a very famous movie." Jane didn't dial the number for the right TV channel but switched through every single program one by one to waste some time.

„Just turn on channel 53 or we are going to miss everything.", Maura said seriously when she sat down with the drinks.

Jane wanted to grab the beer bottle in Maura's hand, but Maura pulled it away and provocatively looked Jane in the eye until she switched to the movie.

„That's not fair! You can always watch your matches but you complain when i want to watch a movie…", Maura started to gripe.

But Jane took the beer out of Maura's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She whispered into Maura's ear: „I'm sorry, but you know that i don't like this movie." „Maybe you change your mind when we watch it for the fifth time", Maura said more softly now.

Jane always knew how to calm Maura. „Last time you said that too.", Jane remembered and softly pulled Maura into her arms.

„I will say that again next time."

„I'm glad that the movie is only on TV once a year."

„Unfortunately only once a year."

During the movie they didn't talk to each other. They just watched the movie and Jane had put her arm around Maura.

„Don't you think Caitlin is a beautiful name for a girl?", Maura suddenly said during a movie break.

„Maura! Why are you starting this again?", Jane asked and looked at her not really delighted.

They sometimes had discussions in their marriage but they never argued very long. Only when they talked about having kids they couldn't put it aside easily.

Well Jane could do it, because she knew that she wanted no kids.

But Maura wanted kids and that discussion always was a special challenge for both of them in their 3 year long marriage.

„I just said I think that Caitlin is a nice name for a girl. What is wrong with that?", Maura explained herself.

She got up to get a better look at Jane. „It always starts like this. A comment here, a statement there and we are back at this topic again."

„I can never talk to you!"

„Oh you can't talk to me?! Who wanted to get what she wants and overran me in important decisions and made an appointment to talk about adopting a child without talking to me first?"

„I thought you would come off your high horse, which always trots in the same rail, and would overthink your decision."

„Of course everything is my fault! I always have to change my mind and my decision. So that everything is like Doctor Isles wants it to be, because she always gets what she wants! But you can't buy everything in this world with money, a doctor's degree and a name!"

„Fine! Now I know that you think I'm one of those spoiled luxury women."

Maura had enough of that dispute so she stood up from the couch, took her glass of wine and walked out of the living room.

Jane was so boiled with rage that she didn't think about what she was saying. She just spat out the words which ran through her head. With a sigh she ran her hand through her long black hair.

Jane took a deep breath to realize what just happened.

As Jane arrived in the hall Maura was already upstairs. „Maura…", was the only thing Jane said while she looked up to her.

„Just leave me alone, Jane!", Maura replied with a serious look on her face before she disappeared in her library.

Of course Jane knew that Maura was also suffering from the conflict just like she was.

Certainly both women were stubborn, instead of talking it out both of them went to their private places to think about it alone.

A little room separation was very important for both when they decided to renovate Maura's house.

Each of them got their own room. Maura ran off to her library while Jane pummeled the punching bag in her room.

In this night none of them slept in their shared bed.

Maura was sitting on the floor, with her back against the bookshelf. The book she had read was lying on her lap because she fell asleep reading it.

Jane was lying on her sports mat to make some Sit-ups but she only managed to do 5. After these 5 sit-ups she already was so tired she just lay back and closed her eyes.

As Maura entered the kitchen the next morning, she couldn't find Jane anywhere. „Maybe it's better this way", Maura thought to herself because it only would lead to a fight again.

The only thing Maura found in the kitchen was a note from Jane. „Went to work", it said and Maura sighed.

She just accepted it and threw the note into the trash. At the beginning of their relationship she always wanted to get a note from Jane when she was leaving the house while Maura was still asleep.

However Maura had slept way too long in her library. It already was 11 o'clock in the forenoon.

Maura was a little bit upset that Jane hadn't woken her up. With another sigh Maura quickly ate a slice of bread and drank her coffee.

After the fast breakfast she drove to the Police Department.

Finally arriving at the Department at half-past 11 the medical examiner had a lot of paperwork on her desk.

Maura hadn't visited Jane's office. She also avoided the Divison One Café so that Angela wouldn't talk to her.

Certainly Angela had bombed Jane with questions about why they were fighting this time.

Angela desperately wanted to have grandchildren so she couldn't understand Jane's decision at all.

But as Maura was looking into the mirror this morning some thoughts went through her mind.

Is she still young enough with 31 to have a child? Especially Maura knew everything about being pregnant and she also knew about the risks…but could she cope with the possible loss of her baby?

No…she couldn't…she would become depressed and would probably pull Jane down again into that hole of darkness.

Maura couldn't take the responsibility for that.

It was time for her to come down from her high horse and take a step towards Jane.

„I should do that right now!", Maura thought and went upstairs to Jane's office.

In the corridor in front of the office she met Frost. Both almost collide.

„Hey Maura, did you sleep well?", he asked with a friendly smile on his lips.

Barry Frost always tried to be friendly to his friends and colleagues. Especially to Maura at this moment.

He probably saw that something happened between her and Jane in Jane's face.

„Is she here?", Maura wanted to know quietly.

„Yes, she is at her desk…but she is pretty upset. I think she needs someone who hugs her. Admittedly Jane didn't want Korsak or me to hug her."

After that comment Maura smiled. That is one reason why she likes Frost, because he always knows what to say in every sad situation without being disrespectful.

„I think I will rather do that." Jane was at her desk.

She covered her face with her hands and wanted to let out her emotions.

But at work she couldn't easily go crazy and especially not start crying. If she wasn't estranged with Maura Jane would go down to ask Maura to take her in her loving arms.

It wasn't only the fight with Maura. Also she had back pain because she had fallen asleep on the floor last night and at a chase saw how the offender pushed a teenage boy from his bike and the boy fell onto the street and got hit by a car.

She couldn't imagine what his parents had to go through now, because their little boy was in critical condition.

As Jane called the hospital he was still in surgery but sadly not even over the worst.

That was one reason why Jane didn't want to have kids, because she will always be scared that something happens to her child. As a detective she sees the things that people can do to each other every day.

They kill because of little things like jealousy, money, hate or others. Jane had to tell many parents that their child would never come back home again.

If something like that happened to her own child it would be impossible for Jane to live with the loss. Jane was on the verge of letting tears run over her cheeks as she suddenly twitched because a warm breath tickled her neck and two arms were layed around her.

Jane leaned back against Maura's body without saying a word. That was exactly what she needed in this moment.

Maura by her side even with the fight from yesterday evening…she just needed her Maura.

A few moments Jane just sat there and then she put her hands on Maura's. Jane put her head back so she could look at Maura. Maura also dropped her gaze to look at Jane.

„I'm sorry, Jane, for the things I've said to you yesterday.", Maura apologized quietly, so that only Jane could hear it.

„I'm sorry too for what I said, Maura… I was just angry and I haven't thought about my words…", Jane apologized quietly too.

She looked at Maura with her gentle angel view that she always had when she wanted Maura's forgiveness with all her heart.

„What do you think about the idea that I'll cook something for dinner today and we talk about it again with a glass of wine and a beer? Without all the insults and the screaming. Maybe we can watch a movie afterwards…", Maura tried to reconcile with Jane.

Jane smiled because it was a cute idea of Maura to come up to her.

„If we watch a movie and it is no schmaltzy romantic stuff, then it's a good idea.", Jane accepted the offer.

But as always after a dispute, they wouldn't catch much of the movie.

Now there was a big smile on Maura's face too, obviously both of them had the same thought.

„I think I can warm to that compromise. But I have to go downstairs now, because I have overslept way too long."

Maura gave Jane a kiss on the forehead, but Jane carefully pulled Maura down to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

„I love you, no matter how much we argue.", Jane whispered towards her sweetheart after the kiss.

„I love you too.", Maura replied with a smile and slowly moved away from Jane's face, but before she finally went downstairs Maura stole some more kisses from Jane.


End file.
